RWBY: two heart
by jakillking999
Summary: after volume 2 things have gotten quiet waiting for the tournament but things change with the arrival of a man in blue and a strange creature in the emerald forest (updates will be kind of random)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the arrival **

_crimson eyes shine through the darkness from a human figure as it steps forwards it shows its self as a woman in what looks like a black skin tight body suit with white armour around her forearms and shines, and on her shoulders, outer thighs, heels and toes but the most disturbing thing was the white Grimm mask on her face and the feeling of no soul_

Beacon academy (3rd person POV)

"it was the weirdest thing" one Ruby Rose says to her teammates in the lunch hall, team RWBY has just waken up for the day and are now enjoying the first meal of the day, breakfast

Yang turns away from her pancakes and look at her sister "that does sound pretty weird" she say slapping away the hand of Nora the hyperactive member of team JNPR from her pancakes making her sit back down infront of her empty plate with a pout

"what do you think it means" Blake asks not even look up from her book

Ruby slumps her head making a thud when she hit the table "I have no idea" she groans out muffled by the wooden table

Weiss looks at her partner with concern but puts on a small smile "it was probably nothing" she says placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder

at that the bell rings signalling the start of classes "yeah, don't worry" Yang states pumping her fist "we got to get to class anyway" she adds with a bit less enthusiasm

as teams RWBY and JNPR head off to their class Ruby can't help but think about that dream again '_but those eyes, they seemed in pain_' she thought sadly

Vale

in a dark alleyway a blinding flash of light shines from inside making stray cats and rats run in fear, from the light a man falls out of thin air wearing a long black coat with blue lining around the edges and a hood covering his head, a sapphire blue scarf draped over his shoulders

the man slowly makes his way to his feet "damn it, that hurt" he says stretching his back making it pop and crack, when he notices the area around him he looks around franticly "what the hell, how am I here" he walks to the exit of the alleyway and sees in front of him a shop call 'from dust till dawn'

"that shop... I'm in Vale" he starts walking down the street "but it feels... different" he continues to walk but freezes in front of a magazine stand "what... that can't be... but then... was it... this isn't good" he whispers to himself in a panic

but his thought are stopped when he feels an energy from afar, he looks over to what he knows as the direction of the emerald forest "she's here to" he whispers, the man with the blue scarf walks into another alleyway and as light as a feather jumps onto the roof of the builds and sprints over to the forest

Emerald forest: forest temple

in the middle of the forest temple just like the alleyway a bright flash of light shines and a human figure falls out a figure all to familiar to a red hooded girls dream

the figure stands up and in a second... she's gone into the forest


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: meeting**

Beacon: arena

the students of Beacon are in the middle of their last class for today, combat class taught by Professor Goodwitch

*_thud_* *_crack_* and that was the sound of one Cardin Winchester being thrown into the wall of the arena by a flaming haired Yang, if the students look closely they can see a few strands of blonde hair in the blades of Cardin's mace

the people in the stands can't help but cheer seeing the bully of the school beat like that

"very good miss Xiao Long, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" Goodwitch says marking the results on her scroll as Cardin is dragged by his teammates to the stands and Yang walks up to her own team who congratulate her

Goodwitch finishes with her scroll and returns her attention to the students "now the next combatants will be-" her words are cut off by a beeping from her scroll signalling a message, she opens it and her eyes narrow "I'm afraid I'll have to cut class short, you are dismissed" she states and walk out the arena

"what do you think that was about" Ruby asks her team, Weiss gains an annoyed look "I don't know but it must be important if it cuts class short"

"maybe we should follow her" Yang says excited about the thought of an adventure

Blake looks up from her book and turns to her partner "professor Goodwitch is a fully trained Huntress I doubt we can follow her without being detected" she tells her "awwwww" Yang winces disappointed

Ruby shakes her head "come on we got to feed Zwei" she says walking out with her team in toe

Emerald forest (an hour earlier)

the man from the alleyway is jumping from tree branch to another through the forest at a fast pace, at one point he landed on the ground and sprinted moving faster then before

'_just a little further and I'll be there_' he thinks to himself running to the energy he felt before, as he's running a black and white blur charges at him from his right

"crap" the man jumps and uses his left hand to volt off the blur into a small clearing "I don't have time for this" he says annoyed, the blur shows its self as a Rino Grimm with black skin and two white horns and mask covering the top part of its head with four red eyes, white plates on its shoulders and down its back

the man looks at the Grimm in confusion "a Darkhorn, those aren't native here"

the Darkhorn stomps its feet and charges at a faster speed then something that size should go, the man just lets out a sigh "fine I'll take you on" as the Darkhorn get closer the man steps to the left he then places his right hand on the horn and the left under its neck he takes a wide stances and with a burst of power flips it into the air, as the Darkhorn is in the air the man pivots on his right foot and moves his left foot forwards, he then strikes with his left hand in the Darkhorn back between the white armour

a sickening crack echoes throughout the clearing and the Darkhorn fall to the ground showing no sign of getting up "that strike snapped its spin in half" the man calls out in the clearing "I hope you liked the show" he says to the space in front of him

from the trees steps out Glynda Goodwitch

Emerald forest (minutes earlier)

Glynda was walking through the forest because of a message she got from Ozpin say there was a Darkhorn in the forest which is highly strange since there indigenous to the barren plans near Vacuo

the professor stops when she hears a stomping noise coming from afar "what in Dust" she whispers to herself, sprinting after the sound Glynda stops short of a clearing were she sees the Darkhorn charging at a man in a black long coat with a hood covering his head

'_he'll be killed_' Glynda thinks in shock grabbing her riding crop but stops when she sees the man flip the Grimm and strikes it in the back, Glynda flinches from the loud crack "he sent a pules of aura through his strike" she whispered to herself

"that strike snapped its spin in half" the man says and turning to Glynda "I hope you liked the show" he asks

present

the two stare at each other sizing the other up

the blue scarf man looks at the woman with blonde hair in a bun wearing a white blouse and black skirt with a black and purple cape draped down her back '_Glynda... but she looks different... *sigh* of course she is_'

Glynda stares at the man before her, his build seemed like an average male but it is hard to tell under his clothing, a black long coat down to his ankles and baggy long sleeves with a hood shadowing his face, the only other clothing she could see were his black trousers that fads to blue at the bottoms and a blue scarf over his shoulders but one other thing stuck out, a silver ring on his right hand '_a wedding ring_' she surmised

as the two continue to stand in the clearing Glynda muses what to do next '_he is capable to handle Grimm, is he a Huntsmen_' she pushes her glasses up making the light reflect off them '_I'll have to take him to Ozpin and see_'

"sir I'll have to ask you to-" her word are cut off as the man turns and walk to the other end of the clearing '_I don't have time for this_' both people think, Glynda waves her riding crop and creates a purple barrier glyph in front of him

Glynda clears her throat and the man turns to her "as I was saying I need you come with me" she commands, the man looks over into the forest '_the power spikes gone even if I go to were it is I won't find anything_' he thought solemnly

he start to walk over to Glynda "lead the way" he says '_right now I think Ozpin is the only one who will believe my story and help me_'

**End!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ozpin and answers**

Beacon: Ozpin's office

the steady 'tik-tok' of Beacons clock tower was the only sound in Ozpin's office but this does not mean the room is empty, at his desk sat Ospin with Glynda standing by his side both looking at the man in front of them sitting in a white chair

Ozpin grabs two mugs from his desk and pours coffee into both "so may I ask why you were in the Emerald forest Mr..." he asks placing the mug in front of him

instead of answering straight away the man grab the mug and takes a small sip *_blaw_* the man makes sticking his tongue out, Ozpin raises an eyebrow and moves the sugar bowl forwards, the man takes a spoon full of sugar... and then puts it on the desk and pours the entire bowl into the mug

the man takes another sip and smiles from the sweet taste "well to answer your first question... it a long story and someone may not believe me" he says looking directly at Glynda who gives him a glare "but I do know something that will make you believe me Ozpin"

the headmaster gains a look of curiosity "and what would that be" he asks

the man with the blue scarf places his mug down and leans forwards resting his elbows on his legs and putting his hands together "Mt. Terra caves"

it may not be seen easily but Ozpin's eyes widen just slightly enough for Glynda to notice "really, and what happened there" Ozpin inquired

the man smiles under his hood "a large scale Dust reaction"

Ozpin inside is shocked but keeps a calm and cool persona '_if the dust in Terra caves went off at once the effect would be- it is theoretically possibly and Mt. Terra is not public __knowledge_'

"interesting but that does not explain how you are where in the Emerald forest" Ozpin says trying to understand the situation more

the man leans back in his chair and looks up to the ceiling "that... I am not sure of myself" he says in confusion "but there are some answers I do have, such as the Darkhorn"

Ozpin takes a final sip from his coffee "yes, Darkhorn's can only be found in the deserts near Vacuo" the man looks to Ozpin and he sees his eyes shine a brilliant blue "that's not exactly true Darkhorn's can be found at Mt. Terra because of its unique... power" the man replies

"power" Glynda who has been silently listening but her curiosity was piped by this Mt. Terra and its ability's

Ozpin turns in his chair to her "Mt. Terra has the power to attract Grimm which means the mountain is surrounded by Grimm on all sides, that is why the Dust has not been mined and also why it is not public knowledge"

"yes it would be a shame if some idiots died thinking they could get past the Grimm for that Dust" the man says leased with sarcasm "but anyway that Darkhorn was brought where by the same Dust reaction I was"

Glynda pushes up her glasses worried "but does that not mean other Grimm could be here as well"

the man nods his head "other Grimm... and my mission, Ozpin there is something I must ask of you"

"of course, I assume it has something to do with your mission" Ozpin inquired

"yes, you see among the Grimm that may be here there is one I was sent to Mt. Terra for, I've been hunting it for at lest over a month now, I know that you'll have to send hunters or students to take care of any Grimm that will appear in Vale" he tells them

he then leans forwards and Ozpin and Glynda are taken back by the determination burning in his eyes "I ask of you to leave the Emerald forest to me, I will handle any Grimm that appear there but leave the Grimm of my mission to me"

hearing this Glynda steps forwards aggravated "that's absurd we can easily send a team of Hunters with you or even keep you hear since we have no pro-"

"I CAN'T DO THAT" the man yells standing up "I can not put my faith in others, this Grimm must be taken care of by me, I cannot risk this to others... I will not risk this to others" he says with steel resolve and a look in his eyes that says he will fight the two in this room if he must

Glynda look ready to retort but is stopped by Ozpin "very well" is all he says on the matter "but you still have not answered my seconded question, what's your name"

the man sits back down and smiles "well..."

Beacon arena (the next day)

'_I know I agreed to this but do I really have to do this for Ozpin's co-operation_' the man thought looking at the class in front of him

_(flashback)_

_"you want me to what" the man asks confused _

_"I want you to take over Glynda's combat class, do to the situation at hand and a Dust projected that was handed out the professors will have less time for classes so having another teacher will help" Ozpin explains_

_the man places his hand on his chin 'it is a reasonable offer, but being a teacher means I'll see them... I'll just have to deal with it' "very well"_

_the man stands up to leave but turns back "tell me how long till the festival" he asks "at the end of the month" Ozpin answers "huh, so only a few week till I- never mind"_

_(present)_

"*_sigh_* hello, for the next few days... or weeks I will be for combat instructor" he tells the class of first year in front of him "my name is Blade" '_kind of_'

_(flashback again)_

_"but you still have not answered my seconded question, what's your name"_

_"well... I can't really tell you, if you know what the Dust in Mt. Terra does then it would be bad if I used my real name so just call me... Blade"_

_(present)_

"now before we start are there are any questions you have, ask away" Blade says looking through his scroll at the students but then someone raises their hand "yes" Blade check his scroll "Weiss Schnee"

"why are you hiding your face" Weiss asks, Blade moves his hand to his head and realises he still has his hood up "oh sorry about that" as he pulls his hood down the other see a head of silver hair in a long ponytail down to his waist and two bangs framing his face, but what was the most surprising are the silver wolf ears atop his head

Blake closes her book "your a Faunus" she asks her bow twitching

'_curious little kitten aren't ya_' but Blade smiles none the less "yes, more specificity a wolf Faunus" he says making his ears wiggle, Cardin grunt in anger at the new teacher he may have bullied people less after the incident with Jaune but that doesn't mean he has to likes it

"oh oh oh" Nora and Ruby say waving their hands franticly

Blade chuckles at their antics "yes" he looks through his scroll "Nora Valkyrie and Ruby Rose"

"how strong are you" Nora asks with excitement

"what your weapon" Ruby asks with just as much as excitement

again Blade chuckles "good questions, well... the first one you'll all find out now" he tells them and a wheel of the teams names appears in the large screen above the arena "we're all going to play a little game" he then points his thumb to the screen behind him "that wheel will spin and land on one team, if that team can land one hit on me in combat then they get a passing grade for the semester"

that got the students attention "a passing grade and all we have to do is hit him once" Yang says in shock

Ruby raises her hand to get the Professors attention "yes Rose"

"why" she asks simply scratching the back of her head

"simply really, I want to see how well a team will do agent a huntsmen and to show you all the strength of what your aiming for" he then presses a button on his scroll which make the wheel spin "that, and why should you be the only ones that get to fight" he adds with a small grin which courses the students to sweat-drop

as the wheel spins the student stare intensely at it, some hoping to be chosen, others afraid to fight a fully fledged huntsmen, the wheels spin slows and lands on a teams name

'RWBY'

the team had different reactions to this

Yang stands up excited '_sweet, passing grade here I come... maybe_'

Blake places down her book and looks on with a small smile

Weiss looks down sadly "we ever have the best or worst luck ever"

Ruby looks excited like her sister but then realises something "you ever answered my question" she yells over to the teacher

Prof. Blade only chuckles "you'll find out when you fight me" Ruby looks excited once again "maybe" he adds and Ruby enthusiasm deflates

later on team RWBY and Prof. Blade stand at either side of the stage "now before we begin there are a few more rules I want you to know"

the girls nod in understanding and Blade continues "ok first off, when your aura hits the red it means your out, you have to move over to the side and can no longer communicate with your team-mates so no helping, other then that there's only one more rule"

"what's that" Weiss asks

Blade's eyes which were kind and gentle turn sharp with an evil smile crossing his face sending chills down the spines of team RWBY "don't hold back" and with that he start to walk to them

"freezerburn" Ruby shouts, Weiss uses Myrtenaster to create a layer of ice on the floor and Yang follows by jumping in the air and slamming down with a flaming punch making a smokescreen of stem

Blade stops walking and even though he can't see, he observes '_Ruby has used speed to get behind me and Blake is coming at me from the front but it seems Yang is at my right ready to attack if this fails and Weiss is staying back for a range attack, a solid move_' at that Ruby and Blake appear in Blade's vision '_but not good enough_'

Blade uses his left hand and lifted up on Blake's head and spins 360 to deliver a kick to Ruby who blocks with her scythe but is sent back by the force, Blake creates a clone to move forwards, the clone disappears under Blade's weight

Blake turns around and goes for an X slash, Blade stops the slash before she can preform it and hits her arms out to her sides, he then strikes with his right hand to Blake's stomach making her skid back on her feet

Yang runs in and tries to hit him with a right jab but he knocks it forwards with his left hand, Yang goes with the spin and goes for a roundhouse kick to Blade's head who moves back but from his aura sensing an attack from behind where Weiss is and Yang smile he knows what's happening

Yang's smile turns to shock when Prof. Blade vanishes from her sights and the fire balls meant for him hit her at the last second sending her straight to Ruby and Blake

"nice try" a voice says from the left of Weiss, she slashes with her sword but is stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist, lifting her up in a spin and throws her to her teammates where she lands on her feet and the stem that blocked their vision dissipates

Ruby looks to her scroll to see there auras

hers only had a little missing

Weiss's was the same

Blake's was in the Yellow

and Yang's the same as Blake

"we didn't land a hit on him" Yang says frustrated

Ruby looks at her team "its alright we just need to-" but her word are cut off by Prof. Blade clearing his throat "sorry but this is less fun then I thought it be so I'm gonna end this now" he tells them

Blade dashes forwards to Yang who tries to punch him but he places his right hand on top of Yang's head, spins and then moves back

Yang stumbles from the weight that was on her head but regains her balance but when she look up she sees something that makes the entire arena silent

three strands of blonde hair in Prof. Blade's right hand, the students in the stands know what's to come when something like this happens to Yang, her teammates move back knowing the explosion that going to come but Blade just has a smug smirk

Yang's hand tighten into fists and shake in anger "y..you..." she shakes out her eyes turning red but Blade only smile more, Ruby sees this '_he wants Yang to charge in blindly_' she turns to her sister tries to stop her "Yang don't, this just what he-"

"MONSTER!" but Ruby's words are stop by Yang's burst of aura and charges at Prof. Blade who just stands his ground and smiles

Yang goes in for a left hook but its knocked back she tries to hit with a right straight but is stopped by Blade burying his left elbow into her stomach but it doesn't stop there as he hit with a right palm strike to her chin, Yang move back and goes for a kick but Blade steps back and pushes the kick to make her face away from him, Blade delivers a right elbow to her spine and to finishes it off left punch to her neck dropping her aura into the red

her teammates are shocked that in four hits he took down Yang but they don't see Blade look to them until he call out "you let your guard down" and he rushes past Ruby and Blake straight to Weiss, seeing this Weiss creates and ice wave to stop him "did I get him"

"nope" a cherry voice says from behind her as a hand grabs the back of her head, Blade throws Weiss into the ground and ice with such force that she hits and flips into the air and onto her back her aura in the red

he then moves to Blake and hit with a left handed palm strike to her chin and then grabs her arm and slam her into the arena wall which make her aura go to red

then once again he vanishes from sight from Ruby who look around for him

"now Rose" Blade says from behind her, his fist pointed to the back of her head "as a leader you know what dissension to make" he says happily

even though her team was beat Ruby can't help but pout childishly, folding her scythe into its carrying form "we serenader" she says simply as her teammates pick themselves up with groans of pain

Prof. Blade smile at them "very good girls, it may not have shown but you all have great skill" he then wave his hands like shuing an animal away "now go go, back to your seats" '_Ozpin I may not know your reasons but I think I'm going to have fun teaching... well until I can finish my mission... and get home_'

Beacon: Ozpin's office

in Beacon tower Ozpin is starring out the window to the arena

"why do you believe his story" Glynda asks from the other side of the desk, Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee and contemplates how to explain it

"tell me, what do you know of the Dust in Mt. Terra" Glynda's looks annoyed and some what reluctant to answer but she eventually sighs "nothing, I haven't even heard of Mt. Terra before yesterday"

Ozpin nods his head in understanding "the Dust that can only be found in Mt. Terra is unstable in its natural form so its not impossible there could be a large scale Dust reaction"

"but why would it send someone to Vale" Glynda asks

Ozpin turns in his chair and smiles "its not 'where' he was sent but 'when'" he says looking at his friends confused face "the Dust in Mt. Terra, is Time Dust"


End file.
